beatlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Error
Error is the first opening theme of the ''Beatless'' anime series, performed by GARNiDELiA. It is used from episodes 1-12. Lyrics Full Version Kanji= バース１」 壊れてしまったものを見るように 「おかしなことだと」誰もが言う 「プリコーラス」 それでも信じたい その手をつかみたい 「リフ」 An error code, error code, error code, error An error code, error code, error, no error 「コーラス」 僕らの未来が正解という形に成らなくても 今触れたいと思う気持ちだけでいい 誰かが描いたプログラム通りに決められないね 意味なら、繋ぐ手の中 「バース２」 錯覚だらけのこの世の中で 正しいことなど誰が決めたの？ 目の前の真実さえ作り物かもね 結局誰にも分かりはしない 「プリコーラス」 それなら信じたい その手は温かい 「リフ」 An error code, error code, error code, error An error code, error code, error, no error 「コーラス」 君との答えが間違いという形になるとしたら この世界をいっそ裏切ってしまえばいい 誰かが描いたプログラム通りに決められないね 意味なら、繋ぐ手の中 「器楽」 「ブリッジ」 何を気にして　何が怖くて 自分のことまで誤魔化して生きてるの？ 「プリコーラス」 どんな風に居られたって良いんだって ただ大事な物守りたいだけだって 忘れないで　What is precious to you 「コーラス」 僕らの未来が正解という形に成らなくても 今触れたいと思う気持ちだけでいい 誰かが描いたプログラム通りに決められないね 意味なら、繋ぐ手の中 |-| Rōmaji= Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni "okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu Pre-Chorus Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai Riff An error code, error code, error code, error An error code, error code, error, no error Chorus Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii Dareka ga egaita puroguramu doori ni kimerarenai ne "imi" nara tsunagu te no naka 2 Sakkaku darake no kono yo no naka de Tadashii koto nado dare ga kimeta no? Me no mae no shinjitsu sae tsukurimono kamo ne Kekkyoku dare ni mo wakari wa shinai Pre-Chorus Sore nara shinjitai sono te wa atatakai Riff An error code, error code, error code, error An error code, error code, error, no error Chorus Kimi to no kotae ga machigai to iu katachi ni naru to shitara Kono sekai o isso uragitte shimaeba ii Dareka ga egaita puroguramu doori ni kimerarenai ne Imi nara, tsunagu te no naka Instrumental Bridge Nani wo ki ni shite nani ga kowakute Jibun no koto made gomakashite ikiteru no? Pre-Chorus Donna fuu ni iraretatte iin datte Tada daiji na mono mamoritai dake datte Wasurenaide What is precious to you Chorus Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii Dareka ga egaita puroguramu doori ni kimerarenai ne "imi" nara tsunagu te no naka |-| English= '' As if looking at something broken Everyone says "It's so strange" But I still want to believe, I want to grab your hand an Error code Error code Error code Error an Error code Error code Error No Error!! Even if our future doesn't have a perfect shape All we need right now is just feeling to touch it We can't make decision based on program that someone else wrote Our "meaning" is here, in our joined hands Inside world that full of illusion Who will decide what is right or wrong? Even the truth before our eyes might be a fake In the end, no one really knows If that's the case, I want to believe. Your hand is just so warm an Error code Error code Error code Error an Error code Error code Error No Error!! If the answer that I find with you takes the form of a mistake, then we better to betray this world We can't make decision based on program that someone else wrote Our "meaning" is here, in our joined hands What are we so worried about, what are we so afraid of, that we end up living a lie? You can choose to be anything you want As long you protect your most important thing So don't forget! What is precious to you? Even if our future doesn't have a perfect shape All we need right now is just feeling to touch it We can't make decision based on program that someone else wrote Our "meaning" is here, in our joined hands'' ... Watch Now